The present invention relates to a three-dimensional mounted assembly, a method of manufacturing the same, and an optical transmission device.
In recent years, miniaturization of electronic parts has progressed. To deal with this trend, three-dimensional mounting packages have been developed, for example. Three-dimensional mounting technology proposed so far provides a plurality of chips on a substrate in layers. This technique only layers the chips, therefore any increase in the mounting density is limited.